


It's more than I dare to think about

by Winter_Ghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Ghost/pseuds/Winter_Ghost
Summary: – Останься, – у Джеймса голос тихий, такой же, каким был в пятидесятых. – Ты нужна, – он замолкает на половине фразы, только пальцы на женском запястье сжимаются сильнее; за него заканчивает Стив: – Нам обоим.





	

 

      Она знала, что делала много плохого в жизни, ни на миг не забывала об этом. Знала, что за все прегрешения в этом мире рано или поздно следует наказание, и своего ждала без страха; она не из тех, кто боится, чего бы то ни было.  
  
      Но вместо наказаний приходило счастье, раз за разом. Впервые оно накрыло алой волной больше полувека назад в тренировочных залах Красной Комнаты, превратилось в шторм, грозящий смертью, и приливом ушло; его забрали – Наташа не позволяет себе забыть об этом, не позволяет забыть тех, кто высушил ее море. Эта потеря показалась ей самым жестоким из возможных наказаний, одним из тех, которые обращаются в агонию, длящуюся долгие годы. Но агония утихла четыре года назад, ее тоже смыло волной; на сей раз – спокойной, уверенной, неминуемой. Надежной.  
  
      Наталья Романова любила дважды в жизни, и ни разу не смогла отказаться от этого. И теперь две волны столкнулись; так происходит всегда, когда кто-то не может сделать выбор.  
  
      Наташа знает – это столкновение способно смыть города, если не остановить его вовремя. Она не хочет напрасных жертв, она согласна лишь на одну, и это – она сама.  
  
      – Я должна уйти, – говорит она с улыбкой в темных вакандских покоях. – Так будет лучше. Для всех нас.  
  
      Она не смотрит в глаза – ни Стиву, ни Джеймсу; она – одна из сильнейших женщин во всем чертовом мире – не может найти в себе сил. Или не хочет?  
  
      У Наташи нет плана, нет представления о том, что делать, когда она переступит порог комнаты. Но осознать это ей, кажется, не суждено, потому что сильная рука перехватывает ее запястье раньше, чем она даже развернуться успевает. Металл холодит кожу знакомо, до боли, заставляет вздрогнуть – не от страха, нет.  
  
      – Останься, – у Джеймса голос тихий, такой же, каким был в пятидесятых. – Ты нужна, – он замолкает на половине фразы, только пальцы на женском запястье сжимаются сильнее; за него заканчивает Стив:  
  
      – Нам обоим.  
  
      Наташе кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног, когда Джеймс настойчиво тянет ее к себе, смыкает руки за спиной, обнимая. Прошло полвека, а объятия ощущаются все так же; ощущались бы, сумей Наталья расслабиться привычно. Но она не может – не чувствуя взгляд Стива.  
  
      – Вы сумасшедшие, – говорит она, и это правда; Романова не знает никого больше, кто сумел бы принять человека с таким количеством тьмы за спиной, да еще и любящего сразу двоих.  
  
      – Возможно.  
  
      Она чувствует, как Стив улыбается, прижимаясь к ней со спины, оглаживая бедра через тонкую ткань платья, зарываясь лицом в изгиб шеи. Наташа запрокидывает голову инстинктивно, подставляется под горячие ладони и напрочь забывает, как дышать, когда губы Джеймса прижимаются к плечу. Холод металлической руки – единственное, что напоминает Наталье о связи с этим миром, о реальности происходящего; холод руки, скользящей по плечу, медленно сдвигающей бретельки платья.  
  
      Наташа выдыхает шумно, когда ночную тишину буквально разрезает тихий шорох расстегиваемой молнии, и платье алым облаком падает к ногам. Стив толкает сзади легко, Джеймс отступает назад, к белеющей шелком простыней кровати, и Романофф не спрашивает больше ничего, переступая через собственное платье и, словно заколдованная, ступает за Барнсом.  
  
      У нее кружится голова от картины, представшей перед глазами, – металлические пластины двигаются как-то особенно завораживающе в лунном свете, когда Джеймс стягивает футболку торопливо; отросшие волосы растрепаны, губы приоткрыты, и он опускается на край кровати, приникает ртом к девичьему животу, целует-кусает жадно, словно дорвался наконец, гладит бедра беспорядочно, пока не цепляет пальцами белье и не тянет вниз. Наташа только и может, что застонать приглушенно, путаясь пальцами в темных волосах.  
  
      На ногах ее все еще удерживают лишь руки Стива, сильные, горячие, скользящие по телу беспорядочно; руки, накрывшие грудь, сжавшие так бесподобно правильно как раз в тот момент, когда Джеймс ощутимо прикусил кожу над тазовой косточкой. Наташа вздрагивает крупно, выгибается, прижимается затылком к плечу Стива, подставляя шею неосознанно. Он не медлит – прижимается губами сразу же, пальцами невесомо обласкивая затвердевшие соски. А Наталья разрывается, теряется в ощущениях окончательно, когда пальцы Джеймса уверенно касаются горячего и влажного, проникают мучительно-медленно.  
  
      – Ненормальные, – повторяет она сквозь стон, жмурится, подается бедрами навстречу, вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда металлическая ладонь давит на бедро ощутимее, чем до того, и это даже не намек, приказ почти – не двигайся, не нужно.  
  
      Наташа не знает, что сильнее – разочарование или облегчение, когда пальцы покидают распаленное тело, и Джеймс отодвигается. Но она нисколько не медлит, стоит Стиву выпустить из объятий; опирается коленом о мягкую постель, едва на проваливаясь, и опускается на бедра Барнса, – когда только успел раздеться?  
  
      Это – привычно, это было, Наталья помнит – как никогда ярко. Прижимается, льнет, сама тянется к губам и целует наконец-то – жарко, торопливо, – но поддается почти сразу же, позволяет Джеймсу вести. Они подходят друг другу идеально, совпадают полностью; Наташа убеждается в этом вновь, когда плавно опускается, впускает в себя, гнется в сильных руках податливо. Она дрожит – от удовольствия, от осознания реальности и одновременной невозможности происходящего.  
  
      – Тише, – шепчет Стив сзади; Наташа чувствует его прикосновения совсем рядом со скользящими по спине ладонями Джеймса. – Тише, Наташа.  
  
      Вместо того она стонет громче – просто потому, что не может сдержаться; потому, что это слишком хорошо. И Наталья не сразу понимает, чего от нее хотят, когда Стив давит, поглаживает между лопатками, когда Джеймс прижимает к себе. Она улыбается бездумно, ложась на него, целует ключицы, дышит – им, – мурлычет почти, чувствуя пальцы в волосах, замирает.  
  
      Тело гнется, дрожит сильнее, неконтролируемо совсем; виноват Стив. Наташа не знает, откуда в нем это; это не то, что они делали вместе. Но она не противится, чувствуя, как скользкие пальцы проникают, раскрывая тугие мышцы. Это тоже хорошо, иначе совсем, полно, настолько, что в пору сойти с ума; и это длится, кажется, бесконечно долгие минуты, которые Джеймс успокаивающе гладит ее по спине, целует лицо и губы – по-другому, чем до того, ласково, неторопливо. Наташа плавится между ними.  
  
      – Расслабься, – шепчет Барнс, когда Стив прижимается к девушке сзади, толкается мягко, осторожно.  
  
      Наташа не может сдержаться, вскрикивает; удовольствие принимает причудливый оттенок легкой боли, разгорается совсем новыми огнями, волной дрожи по телу проходит.  
  
      Она теряется окончательно, когда они двигаются, – одновременно, заполняют собой, новыми ощущениями, сумасшествием – одним на троих. От этого кружится голова и мир вокруг превращается в круговорот ярких красок, больше всего в котором оттенков красного – Наташа не знает, почему.  
  
      – Тише.  
  
      – Ты так прекрасна.  
  
      – Люблю тебя.  
  
      – Ты нужна.  
  
      Она не разбирает больше, где чей шепот, на поцелуи отвечает одинаково жарко, тепло обоих впитывает в равной мере. Она больше не смотрит – закрывает глаза и отдается ощущениям, позволяет волнам унести ее далеко, туда, где и берега не видно. Вместо него – снопы разноцветных искр и смутный образ мира, разлетающегося на осколки.  
  
      Наташа дышит тяжело, не пытается даже собрать себя в одно целое, инстинктивно льнет к Джеймсу, когда они лежат на смятых простынях после, ищет руку Стива и переплетает пальцы с его.  
  
      – Сумасшедшие? – спрашивает Барнс рассеяно, улыбаясь куда-то в девичью макушку.  
  
      – Абсолютно, – подтверждает она.  
  
      – Все трое, – Стив сжимает ее ладонь сильнее.  
  
      Наташа согласна бесконечно оказываться жертвой, когда две волны сталкиваются. Ведь чего бояться такой же волне, как они?


End file.
